


Love And War

by Pastelglitchesxx



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declaration of Love (unspoken but it's there), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e06 Hated in the Nation, Extended Scene, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness, shortfic, so I tagged both, there's two spelling for blue's name online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: “I tried to warn him,” Karin choked. “He didn’t listen, why don’t men ever fucking listen?!” She screamed into her, but softened when she adjusted against Blue’s warmth. “I fucking tried.”Blue was silent for a moment. “... Then we try harder.”Or, the one where Karin tries to comfort Blue when they go to see the bodies, but Blue ends up turning the tables on her.
Relationships: Blue Colson/Karin Parke, Blue Coulson/Karin Parke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this very quickly, like as soon as Blue showed up on screen after Karin said she died I was fucking ready man, and then she texted Karin and oh my fucking god y'know, gaydies? So yeah shortfic, probably the only thing I will ever write for Black Mirror ever, but I'm binging it rn so yeah enjoy

Karin watched Blue. She did a lot of that these days. 

The blonde woman was spinning in the center of the bodies, swaying little by little as if trying to burn each and every corpse into memory. Her eyes were bloodshot, not that Karin looked much better, but _oh—_ it hurt to see the bags under Blue’s eyes. 

She was moving before she even realized it. She walked up to Blue and put a hand to her shoulder, but all she could manage to say was, “Hey.” Short and small, yet somehow it was commanding and comforting all the same. God, wasn’t that something? In all this fucked up shit, that had to be something. 

Even so, it flagged Blue back to her. “Hey,” she murmured shakily. It took her a long moment to open her mouth again. “... I— I’m so, so sorry—”

“It’s not your fault. You did everything right, you followed the track, we would have been lost with you, really, Blue, it was—” Karin sucked in a breath and tried not to vomit at the dead scent laying pregnant in the air. “You— you were great.”

Blue sniffled. Her gaze caught on the sea of bodies again, and for a minute all they did was cover their mouths from the stench, and watch. “... You were great, too.” Blue whispered with a slight sigh.

Karin finally cracked. “No, I wasn’t.” She felt her breathing hitch and an awful feeling overtook her chest. In an instant, Blue was all over her, Blue’s arms around Karin’s back and Karin’s face buried tearfully in the slope of Blue’s trembling neck. “I tried to warn him,” she choked. “He didn’t listen, why don’t men ever fucking listen?!” Karin screamed into her, but softened when she adjusted against Blue’s warmth. “I fucking _tried.”_

Blue was silent for a moment. “... Then we try harder.”

Stupid, stupidly optimistic rookie, Karin knew Blue was, but Blue didn’t just have courage. She was smart, so fucking smart, it drew Karin mad. She turned her head to look up at Blue, and in those shock-struck eyes, Karin detected the spark of a delicious idea breathing life inside Blue’s stupid, stupidly fucking beautiful mind. 

She couldn’t help but kiss her.

“What’s the plan, then?” Karin breathed into her lips.

“I can think of something,” Blue offered her a small smile. “... You ever faked a suicide?”

“This is going to be fucked up, isn’t it?” 

“Really fucked up, yeah.”

“It’s what that bastard deserves anyways.” Against all odds, Karin found herself smirking. “So, don’t leave a woman waiting, Blue. Let’s hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at these fucking lesbians. Masterminds. Karin fakes her death and they run off into the sunset, it's basically canon


End file.
